


Weasleys and Periods

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: First Period, Next Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 22:35:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23134780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Each of the next gen Weasleys get their periods.
Kudos: 8





	1. Victoire

Victoire Weasley was 11 years old. Her Hogwarts letter had just come in the mail and she couldn’t be happier. She was leaving for Hogwarts in just over two months.  
Her best friend, Teddy Lupin was telling her all about Hogwarts. “I’m sure you’ll be a Gryffindor, though I wouldn’t mind you being a Hufflepuff.” Teddy told her. Victoire grinned, slapping him playfully. He was 13 years old and puberty had hit him well, Victoire noticed. Teddy seemed to think the same about Victoire. She’d just started developing breasts and she’d had a growth spurt, so she was taller than her mother.  
Victoire stood up, when Teddy noticed something on her pants. “Vic, you’re er... um...bleeding” Teddy said, his hair turning redder than her blood. Victoire turned pale. She ran into Shell Cottage, beyond embarrassed. “MAMAN I STARTED MY MONTHLY IN FRONT OF TEDDY!” She yelled in French.  
Fleur laughed. “MAMAN ITS NOT FUNNY!” The angry 11 year old yelled.  
“Oh darling” Fleur sighed.


	2. Dominique

Dominique Weasley was 13 years old. She was arguing with her sister. “DOMINIQUE YOU CANT TELL MAMAN” Victoire told her. “Oh but I can.” The sassy 13 year old retorted. “Dom please.” Dominique stuck her toungue out, and raced through the Hogwarts corridor to get to Qudditch Practice. It was raining and Dominique hated the rain.  
“Stupid fucking rain” she cursed. Her teammate, Kelsey Jordan looked at her inquisitively. “Sheesh what’s gotten into you?” She asked. “What do you mean?” Dominique snapped. It clicked for Kelsey. “Oh, are you on your period?” Kelsey asked. “What? No!” Dominique said, taken aback and embarrassed. She didnt want to admit to Kelsey that she still hadn’t had her period. “Who’s on their period?” one of the sixth years on the team asked. “Not me.” Dominique grumbled.   
She spent the rest of practice grumpy as ever, and walked back into the common room wet and upset. She stormed into her dormitory to take a shower. As she pulled her underwear down she noticed they were no longer white, but a bright red. Kelsey had been right. Dominique quickly showered and ran to find her sister.


	3. Molly

Molly Weasley Jr was 15 years old. Her cousins had endlessly teased her for being a late bloomer. It wasn’t her fault. She didn’t want to be a late bloomer. Dominique liked to tease her that she was “the only 15 year old who doesn’t have to worry about getting pregnant”. Molly hated being made fun of almost more than she hated being a late bloomer. She had breasts, although very tiny. Her mother’s werent much bigger, so surely her period was bound to come soon. She knew that her mother had gotten her period at 14, and that Lucy had been 12. Why did Molly have to be last? Her cousins didn’t do much to encourage her either. “Lily will get it before Molly, I reckon.” they would tease.   
The constant teasing from her cousins was meant to be playful, but she didn’t like it one bit. One day, she got particularly angry at them. “Why do you always have to make fun of me? You have 11 other cousins you could make fun of, so why is it always me?” She yelled. “We didn’t realize it bothered you so much Molls.” Dominique told her. “Well it does.” Molly spat, making her way into the backyard. Her grandmother followed her. “Molly darling?” Molly called. “Hi grandmum”. “What happened with your cousins just now?” “They were teasing me again.” “Oh Molly dear, don’t let it bother you.” Mrs. Weasley told the crying girl. “But Grandmum I just want to be normal!” She cried. “Let’s go to the bathroom and wash your face and you’ll feel loads better I promise.”   
Molly followed her grandmother and cleaned herself up. When she was cleaning herself up, she noticed a splotch on her pants. Finally!!!  
She bolted out of the bathroom and ran to her cousins, triumphant at last. “You’re done making fun of me.” She announced. She didn’t care who saw her announcement. She was just happy that their endless mockery would surely be over now.


	4. Lucy

Lucy Weasley was 13 years old. She and her friend Warren Clearwater were hanging out. Exams for the year had just finished up and they had loads of free time.   
“I think I butchered my potions exam” Warren said. “I’m sure you did fine.” Lucy responded, feeling a twinge in her stomach and wincing. “Are you okay?” “Yep just nervous.” “What is there to worry about? We’ve just finished our exams!” “Results I suppose?” Lucy said, as she felt another cramp. Warren smiled and pulled her into a hug.  
Lucy went back to her dormitory exhausted. She had every right to be exhausted as she’d been doing exams all day. The moment her head hit the pillow she was fast asleep. Her roommate Hayley Hankins woke her up the next morning. “Lucy, Lucy, guess what!” Hayley grinned. “What?” Lucy said, her eyes not yet adjusted to the light. “I’m a woman now!” Hayley announced. “Congratulations.” Lucy smiled, truly happy for her friend. As she got up, that familiar pain in her stomach returned. She looked down to see red stained pajama bottoms. “Me too.” She added.


	5. Roxanne

Roxanne Weasley was 11 years old. She’d scored a spot as a beater on the Gryffindor quidditch team, and surprised everyone with the talent she had. After all, she was only a first year. Saylor Bell was the other beater, who was a 3rd year. Saylor and Roxanne has grown up practicing qudditch together, as their mothers were best friends. Little Ebony Spinnet was only 4, but they were already training her too.   
The first match of the year came around, Gryffindor against Ravenclaw. Roxanne didn’t remember much of her first game as she was only conscious for 3 minutes, before the Ravenclaw beater Wilson Kit swung his bat a little too close to her face. Wilson had felt awful of course.   
All Roxanne remembered was waking up in in the Hospital Wing covered in blood.   
Saylor described it as “gruesome.” Wilson described it as “I’ll feel guilty for the rest of my life, the look on your face....” Victoire described it as “they really shouldn’t have let you on the team.” Fred said it was “epic.”   
Roxanne wasn’t surprised when scabs randomly started bleeding. It wasn’t uncommon. So when she woke up with blood going through her clothes she naturally assumed that a wound had reopened. She decided to make her way to the hospital wing.  
But to her surprise, Madam Abbot just laughed and gave her a package of pads.


End file.
